Silverpaw's Path
by Waffle the Badger
Summary: They say that cats aren't born evil. That's true; but if they aren't born evil, then at what point do they start treading down that path? Silverpaw is not a cat that stands out in SkyClan. Between important parents and perfect siblings, she gets overlooked. When her only friend is killed, something inside her snaps. Now the only thing She cares about is being remembered...


**INSPIRED BY KATIEK101**

**Allegiances**

**SkyClan**

**Leader: **Sharpstar- dark ginger tom

**Deputy: **Ebonyclaw- striking black she-cat

**Medicine cat:** Frecklewish- mottled light brown tabby she cat with spotted legs

(apprentice: Swanfeather)

**Warriors: (**Toms and she-cats without kits)

Cherrytail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Sparrowpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Dapplerose- calico she-cat with blue eyes

Harveymoon- white tom

(apprentice: Dovepaw)

Macgyver- black and white tom

Rockshade- black tom

Bouncefire- ginger tom

(apprentice: Moonpaw)

Tinycloud- small white she-cat

(apprentice: Poppypaw)

Rabbitleap- brown tom

(apprentice: Runningpaw)

Plumwillow- dark gray she-cat

Brightsplash - A large, lithe, light ginger she-cat with deep green eyes and white paws

(apprentice: Silverpaw)

Ravenlight- a sleek black she-cat with deep blue eyes

Crowflight- a light gray tom with light blue eyes

Leafshine- Fluffy calico she-cat with a long tail and amber eyes

(apprentice: Briarpaw)

Flowerheart- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

(apprentice: Jaypaw)

Rainclaw- gray tabby tom with amber eyes

(apprentice: Lionpaw)

Nutclaw- dark brown tom with white paws and tail-tip and dark green eyes

(apprentice: Featherpaw)

Pricklefur- black she-cat with spiky fur

Sandheart- light ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dappledbreeze- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices: (**more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Swanfeather- White she-cat with black paws and blue eyes

Silverpaw- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Runningpaw- orange tabby tom with amber eyes

Briarpaw- light brown she cat with amber eyes

Lionpaw- dark ginger tom with green eyes

Poppypaw- black she-cat with white flecks and yellow eyes

Featherpaw- white she-cat with silver stripes and blue eyes with gray flecks

Dovepaw- silver she cat with white stripes and blue eyes with gray flecks

Moonpaw- silver tabby tom that has darker flecks

Jaypaw- dark gray tom with lighter flecks and dark blue eyes

**Queens: **(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Cloudflower- white she-cat with silver stripes and dark blue eyes (kits: Snowkit- a snowy white she-cat with one green eye and one dull, blind blue eye, Whitekit- a white tom with black paws and tail-tip dark green eyes)

**Elders: **(former warriors and queens, now retired)

Patchfoot- black and white tom

Waspwhisker- gray and white tom

Shrewtooth- black tom

Echosong- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes, former medicine cat

**Cats outside the Clan**

Blade –large black and white tom

Dusk- long-legged she-cat with thick, light golden-brown fur, darker stripes and flecks, and dark golden eyes

Shade- long-legged she-cat with thick, blackish-gray fur, and bright golden eyes

Russet- dark ginger tom

Prologue

"And with this life I give you loyalty." Leafstar meowed as she touched her nose to Sharpclaw's forehead. Burning pain shot through him as well as a pang of grief. He had missed Leafstar. She had lost her ninth life after falling off the edge of the gorge while returning from a hunting patrol.

"StarClan grants you your new name, Sharpstar." She said. "Sharpstar! Sharpstar!" chanted the StarClan cats who gave him his nine lives.

One by one, they disappeared and the light faded. Sharpstar prepared to wake up, but he didn't. "Frecklewish, why aren't we waking up?" he asked. No answer came. "Frecklewish?" Sharpstar said more franticly.

Sharpstar felt Leafstar's presence next to him. "Frecklewish is awake." She whispered in his ear as the light continued to fade until it was pitch black.

"Leafstar, what's going on?" Sharpstar asked. _"The silver sky will go dark, and only the sun can bring back it's light."_ She meowed. "Leafstar? Is this a prophecy?" he yowled as the ground underneath him fell away. Sharpstar yowled in surprise as he plummeted downward.

He woke with a start, breathing heavily. "Sharpstar! You're up! Is everything okay?" Frecklewish meowed. Sharpstar nodded. "Yeah, everything is okay. Let's head back to our Dens."

He started to head toward the warriors den, but Frecklewish stopped him. "You don't sleep there anymore. Remember? You sleep in the leader's den. She meowed. "Oh yeah, I forgot." Sharpstar laughed a little.

As he trekked up to his new den, his thoughts kept drifting back to the prophecy. _"What could this mean?"_ he thought as he fell asleep in his new nest.


End file.
